


Ghost of You

by justanotherdeangirl25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry Dean, Mentions of Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherdeangirl25/pseuds/justanotherdeangirl25
Summary: Based of "Ghost of You." by MCR.I'm sorry. I really need to write some fluff man.





	

(Dean’s POV)

It was just a quick hunt, just a salt and burn a couple states over. I walked into Y/N and I’s shared room. She was about to tell me something before I let her know I was going to be gone for a couple of days. The smile quickly fell from her face. With a look of disappointment, she said she would tell me when I got back. She didn’t want me to be distracted with it. Every part of me begged to stay and listen, to hear what she had to say. But the ghosts don’t get rid of themselves and I couldn’t send Sammy on his own.

“I’ll be back, sweetheart. I promise,” I kissed her forehead and headed towards Baby. The look on her face as I drove away crushed me. I promised myself that I would make it up to her as soon as I got home. 

When we made it to Hayward, Wisconsin, the air felt heavy. All my instincts told me to pack up and head home. Sam believed this would be quick; in and out. He already had all the information and all we needed was to find the body and burn it. We grabbed a motel and waited for dusk.

\--------

Y/N could feel it. Something was wrong, she blamed it on her anxiety. She was always this way when the boys left for hunts. She shot Dean a text to make sure he made it there in one piece. She sighed in relief when he answered right away with his usual snark. She still couldn’t shake the bad feeling crawling under her skin. She grabbed Dean’s flannel and wrapped it around herself. Tears fell from her eyes and she prayed for the safety of her boys. Sleep overcame her and nightmares quickly filled her mind. 

(Dean’s POV)

We headed out late that night. Sam’s research had lead us to an old farmhouse on the outskirts of town. The man that we were searching for was apparently buried on the grounds. When we pulled up, Sam noticed something off with the house. In the windows there were people, motionless souls with piercing black eyes.There were about 20 demons in all. We tried to get away quickly before we were spotted. Unfortunately, they had seen us and attacked. We had all but one dead and instinctively, I decided to chase after him. My mind told me to stop; to wait for Sam but it was too late. I felt a blade pierce my flesh. Using most of my strength, I rammed the demon knife into the skull of the last demon. I threw the body to the side as I fell to the ground. I felt the blood rapidly flowing out of the wound.

Something told me I wouldn’t make it. So I grabbed my phone, dialing Y/N’s number while my other hand applied pressure to the wound. I just need to hear her voice one more time. Sam was most likely on the other side of the woods. He wouldn’t make it in time. I would bleed out before he got here. I knew I should've stayed home. Let some other hunter take this case but it was too late now. I could feel the blood oozing past my hand. I wish I could see her smile one more time, hear her laugh. I just wanted to feel her one more time, so I could remember when I made it to Heaven or Hell. After the third ring, I heard her sleepy voice. I imagined her curled up in our bed, just wearing my shirt. That was a sight in itself. I would sell my soul again to see that one more time.

\----------

The ringing of her phone woke her out of a nightmare. She looked at the screen, seeing Dean’s face light up the screen. She swiped the green circle, answering quickly. 

“Dean..” 

“Heya, sweetheart..” 

Y/N hears the panic in his voice. She shot up in the bed, her anxiety exploding through the roof. 

“Dean, are you ok?” She stands up from the bed. Thousands of scenarios plagued her mind. She begins to pace the room, waiting for his answer. She hears a sad chuckle through the phone. 

“I don’t think so, babe.” He goes quiet for a moment. She hears him coughing. “Turns out it wasn’t a ghost.” He laughs out.

“Dean, this isn’t funny.” Her voice cracks, feeling the tears lining her eyes.

“I know, sweetheart.. I just needed to hear you one more time.” Dean feels his breathing slowing and his eyes slipping into the darkness. He forces himself awake again, knowing his time was running short.

“No.. No, you're gonna be fine. You promised me. You always keep your promises.” Y/N wipes the tears from her cheeks. Her strength diminishing as the time passes. “What am I supposed to do, Dean?”

“Tell me w-what you were gonna tell me earlier.” 

Y/N’s stomach twists into knots, her hand immediately flying to her lower stomach.   
“No, you’re gonna be fine. I will tell you when you get home to me, you understand?”

Dean knew Y/N was stubborn. He didn’t want the regret to fill her if she didn’t tell him. She would blame herself and he didn’t want that on her conscience. 

“Just tell me, and whatever it is. I promise I’ll act surprised when I get back.”

Y/N knew he had a smirk on his face. Her heart would always melt when he made that face. He could turn her into a puddle with one smirk.

“You better, because this is huge. And if you don’t, I reserve the right to punch you.” 

Dean chuckles.” Of course, sweetheart. You can hit me as many times as you want.”

Y/N takes a deep breath, the tears falling again.”I’m pregnant, Dean. You’re gonna be a dad.”

Dean feels his heart shatter into a million pieces. His cheeks are quickly covered with tears, his thoughts filled of a future that he wouldn’t be in. His child growing up fatherless. Never seeing the face of his child or seeing their future unfold. He feels sick to his stomach. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, baby. I should have stayed home. I-I should-”

“No, you're gonna be fine, remember?” 

Dean's body feels numb. The pain slowly slipping away, his eyes becoming heavy. He tries to fight it off but his body can’t fight any more. 

“P-promise me, that you’ll never forget me.. That our baby will know how much I love them. Please, I love you so much baby.”

“I promise, Dean. I love you.” The words barely recognizable as her tears overcome her, she falls to her knees, her hand cradling her stomach. 

“Dean… Dean, please answer me. Please!”   
\------------

Dean’s vision begins to fade. He feels the phone slip through his hand. His body slumps over the tree root he had been leaning against.The same five words, resounding through his mind. A constant reminder of what he has lost once again. He hears Sam yelling in the distance, but he know it's too late. He’s never coming home.


End file.
